Su significado
by Deih
Summary: Ardo de amor por ti, te seré fiel y giraré en torno a tu corazón, por siempre.
**Nota:** Este es el tercer día del **Reto Fanfickers** de la página de FB **Lo que callamos los fanfickers.**

 **Día #3** : Viñeta de romance.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—¡Bienvenido! ¿En qué puedo…? —la expresión alegre de Aoba se congeló, casi dejando caer el florero que llevaba en sus manos.

El hombre —¿o joven?— recorrió la tienda con la mirada. Llevaba un fino abrigo y unos lentes oscuros, manteniendo sus manos cubiertas por gruesos guantes y su cuello protegido por una bufanda bordo. Su cabello rubio estaba desparramado y su piel —lo poco que dejaba ver de ella— parecía de porcelana. El Seragaki se obligó a prestar atención, sintiendo sus mejillas algo calientes. Jamás había venido tal cliente a la floristería, sobre todo porque era humilde y aquel muchacho, parecía ser de todo menos eso.

—Flores —pronunció el sujeto, quitándose los lentes para dejar ver un par de ojos verdes.

 _Hermoso._

—E-eh sí, ¿de qué tipo le gustaría, señor? —cuestionó educado, dejando el jarrón sobre la barra. Su contrario le observó por largo rato, como si estuviera curioso con su reacción.

—¿Qué tipo de flores puedes darle a una novia? —respondió con otra pregunta, deslizando sus dedos enguantados por unos pétalos violáceos. Aquella acción le impidió ver la expresión de desilusión que surcó el rostro de Aoba por breves instantes, de todas maneras, ¿qué esperaba?

 _Demasiado humilde para él._

No era la primera vez que le gustaba algún cliente fugaz; sin embargo, jamás llegó a nada, ni siquiera tuvo una relación a sus ya veintitrés años. Las pocas veces que se planteó tener una, las personas le demostraban lo escoria que podían llegar a ser, por lo que prefería quedarse en soledad y admirar la belleza —como la que aquel joven poseía— en silencio.

—Narcisos —musitó con timidez, acercándose para tomar una hermosa flor amarilla—, suelen simbolizar lo que comienza, como un matrimonio.

—¿Sabes el significado de todas las flores? —mordió su índice, deslizando el guante hasta quitárselo por completo. Esa sola acción provocó un brutal sonrojo en el Seragaki, obligándole a desviar la mirada.

—Algo así —contestó, sintiendo que, de pronto, necesitaba aire.

—Noiz.

—¿Eh? —parpadeó confundido.

—Me llamo Noiz —repitió, una ligera risa brotando de sus labios. Al parecer, estaba divertido con algo—. Está bien, me llevaré un ramo de Narcisos, si es posible —pidió, tomando su cartera con su mano disponible.

Aoba asintió un poco de forma torpe, prácticamente corriendo a cumplir con el pedido. Un hermoso lazo blanco fue lo que unió aquellos narcisos, junto con una pequeña tarjeta a un costado. No tardó demasiado, sus hábiles manos estaban acostumbradas a aquel trabajo. Cada movimiento calculado, su mirada cambiando a una entre concentrada y feliz.

Le gustaba hacer eso.

Para cuando terminó y todo fue pagado, un suspiro salió de su boquita. Otro amor fugaz que jamás volvería a la tienda. Debería dejar de observar de lejos y hacer algo por su vida; mas no quería, tal vez porque estaba demasiado cómodo.

—E-espere, le sobra… —intentó detenerle justo en la puerta, ¡le había dado mucho dinero!

—Es suficiente, ¿verdad? —su voz sonó indiferente, como si le hubiera dado lo justo y necesario.

—¿Suficiente? ¿De qué habla? —no estaba entendiendo nada, y esperaba no fuera alguna especie de limosna, porque él odiaba eso; sin embargo, la respuesta fue todo lo contrario a lo que imaginó.

—Gardenias —musitó como toda respuesta, dándole una mirada que frenó su respiración—, son para ti. Sabes su significado, ¿no? —dicho aquello, abandonó la tienda con los narcisos en mano. Al parecer, no había más que agregar.

Aoba se quedó en blanco por unos momentos, intentando comprender lo sucedido. Su mente repetía el significado de dichas flores con insistencia, _''Amor secreto''_. Pero, ¿a qué se refería? El solo hecho de que la palabra _amor_ se mencionara hacía que sus emociones se descontrolaran.

La tarde pasó rápido, y aunque el Seragaki sacó su propia deducción, una en donde aquel misterioso chico le conocía desde antes, teniendo un amor secreto por él, prefería mantenerse al margen de sus fantasías tontas. Aquello no era ficción, no era una telenovela en donde el amor de su vida llegaba por arte de magia. Lamentablemente, se encontraba en la realidad.

En la noche, cuando la tienda cerró y tuvo una gardenia entre sus dedos, pensó que no estaría mal intentar conocerlo un poco más.

 _Conocerte a ti._

—Noiz… —musitó en un suspiro, durmiéndose con la promesa de un amor secreto floreciendo.

 **[…]**

Entonces, cuando creyó que la ficción no sería su realidad, él apareció nuevamente. Esta vez llevaba un atuendo más casual, mas su expresión era la misma, junto con esa sonrisa ladeada que, así como le gustaba, llegaba a irritarle. Era como si supiera todo de él, como si estuviera enterado de cada reacción que le provocaba.

—¿Tienes alguna flor favorita? —preguntó, dejando en claro que no iba de compras. Aoba se tomó su tiempo para responder, todavía negándose a caer en las redes del amor.

—Girasoles —musitó.

—Ya veo —apoyó sus codos en la barra, observando la manera en la que el Seragaki, intentaba distraerse adornando unos floreros—. ¿Has pensado en el significado?

Tragó saliva, sabiendo a qué se refería.

—N-no lo he…entendido del todo —susurró, apenas escuchando su voz. Lo que sí escuchó con claridad, fue el suspiro que soltó el alemán.

—Clavel, me gusta el rojo —mencionó, como si aquello fuera irrelevante.

Aoba detuvo todo movimiento, sabiendo que aquello era un corazón suspirando, suspirando de amor. Sus manos bajaron lentamente hasta quedar a sus costados, y se permitió voltear para observar de frente Noiz.

—Me mudé hace un año, me he dado cuenta que eres despistado —comentó, dando pasos lentos y seguros, para rodear el mostrador. No quería asustarle, sobre todo porque el Seragaki no le había visto, como él a su persona.

—Tú eres… —recordó. Un recuerdo borroso. Una noche de lluvia en la que el bus decidió dejarlo en medio de la tormenta, pero cuando creyó que estaría obligado a esperar bajo ella, un auto se detuvo frente a él— Wilhelm —chistó a modo de regaño, su corazón golpeando con fiereza contra su pecho.

—Fue divertido que me llamaras Noiz —rió, ya sin querer alargar su tortura—, y fue perfecto que la flor que te regalé, sea tu favorita —terminó, tomando la cintura del más bajo para atraerlo a su cuerpo.

Los pómulos del Seragaki se colorearon un poco más, rodeando el cuello del alemán. Aquella vez, cuando la tempestad frenó, le había obsequiado un Girasol, siendo su significado que solo tenía ojos para él, girando en torno a su corazón.

—No rompiste tu promesa —murmuró, sus labios rozando los ajenos. Con tan solo ese movimiento, su respiración se agitó, el deseo de besarlo arremolinándose en su interior.

—Los lirios naranjas son tu respuesta —sonrió, apegándolo a él con más fuerza para, seguidamente, besarle con pasión. Esa pasión que estuvo guardando los meses que se alejó, creyendo que jamás volvería a ver a aquel chico que ayudó.

 _Ardo de amor por ti, te seré fiel y giraré en torno a tu corazón, por siempre.  
_


End file.
